Heaven Help Us
by Charlotte Cullen
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning: 100 years after Bella's death Edward starts school back at Fork's High. What happens to the Cullen familiy when they meet a new vampire? And what happens when this new vampire cathches Edward's attention? Rated M for safety
1. Pictures of You

**So here is the sequel! YAY! I really hope you like it as much as you did _A New Beginning. _Please remember to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! It's all Stephenie Meyers!**

**This Chapter is called: Pictures of You.**

**A Song by The Cure**

**

* * *

**

**100 years later**

Finally I made it back to Forks. It has been 100 years since the accident, but the pain is still very real. I took the red eye from New York to Seattle today. The rest of my family is still in Manchester. I wanted to go early to have some time alone in mine and Bella's house before everyone got there.

I was sitting in first class with my eyes closed. I had my hand wrapped around my silver wedding band and I was trying to relive my wedding day.

"Sir? Sir"

"Huh? Oh yes, hi." I said to the stewardess. She had interrupted my memory and irritated me.

"We are preparing to land and the captain asks that all passengers return the seats and trays into their upright position and that you fasten your seatbelt." She said in a forced sugar coated tone.

"Hmm that's nice. Now do you mind I was sleeping." I laughed under my breath as she walked away. Then I returned to Bella.

When the plane landed I left the airport and walked to the closest forest, which wasn't far. Then I ran through the forest and back to the house. The green woods passing by me at the speed of light felt comforting. This was my home, her home. Where I belong.

When the house was in sight I slowed to a jog, and then came to a complete stop on the front steps. My chest grew tight and my heart hurt. The last time I had walked through that door I had let Bella be alone. Walk in the woods with Victoria lose. It was all my fault and it always would be. When I got up the courage I walked up the steps and through the door.

As soon as I stepped through the door I could feel her. Her prescience lingered here. Everything still smelled like her. I ran upstairs as fast as I could and threw open our bedroom door. The pictures were still there on the wall just as I had left them.

I walked over to the bed and fell onto it. By walking through that door today I had bought a one way ticket for an emotional roller coaster.I looked up at the pictures on the wall, all of Bella and I. Some Emmett had taken and some were shot by Alice. But most of them were taken by me. I got up off the bed and walked over to the picture frames. Lightly touching the glass.

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you that I almost believe that they're real. I've been living so long with my pictures of you that I almost believe, that the pictures are all I can feel._

It still takes my breath away with how beautiful she is. I remember everything she ever said to me, the good and the bad. Every single fight about her mortality. How she would flush scarlet whenever I would touch her.

_Remembering you. How you used to be, slow down to an angels so much more than everything. Home for the last time then slip away quietly. Open my eyes but I never see anything._

I took her picture off the wall and walked over to the bed. I put the picture on her pillow beside me. Tomorrow I am starting school as a junior, without her. If only I could have told her one last time that I love her. Oh how I miss her so much.

_If only I known of the right words, I could've held onto your heart. If only I'd known of the right words, I wouldn't be breaking apart, all my pictures of you.

* * *

_

**So that was it! Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise! So please review! The song that is in the chapter is the same as the chapter name. Pictures of You by: The Cure**


	2. A View to A Kill

**Yay an update!!!!! So I hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own everything, it's all Stephenie Meyers!**

**This chapter is called: A View to A Kill by: Duran Duran**

* * *

Forks hadn't changed much in one hundred years. The people I had once known were gone but their descendents were still here. It was still a small town where everyone knew everyone. Although they didn't remember me.

When I pulled into the parking lot of Forks' only high school I felt a tinge of pain at not seeing Bella's truck parked anywhere. The Volvo was still the nicest car in the lot. Some things would never change in small towns.

When I got out of the car it started raining. I pulled my hood up, and started to walk to my first class. I tried to tune out the thoughts of the girls around me and just focused on getting through today.

The class schedule was still the same as one hundred years ago so I wouldn't have to memorize that again. When it was time for biology I walked to the familiar class room, and made it there before everyone else.I sat down at the desk where I first met Bella and sighed. I was lost in thought when someone came up behind me.

"Hello. My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Ella. May I sit there?"

I looked up into a beautiful face. She was slim and had topaz eyes with a slight hint of red in them. Her hair was a beautiful red color. Almost the color of blood, but it wasn't fake. Her facial features reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who. She had purple bruises under her eyes.

"Yes, of course. Are you a..."

"Am I a what?" She said, her voice oddly familiar too.

"Vampire?" I spoke very low and fast so that none of the other students could hear us. I already knew the answer though because I couldn't hear her heart beat.

"Yes." She said.

"What do you hunt?" I said returning to normal speech.

"Animals, human blood makes me sick. You?"

"I hunt animals also"

"Well that's good, I'm glad to know I wont be the only one here. Are there any others?"

"Yes I live with five others;Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. The story is that Carlisle and Esme adopted us all. Carlisle and Esme are like parents to me. But we're going to have to talk later class is starting."

"Hello class my name is Mr. Osbourne, your biology teacher as I'm sure you have already figured out. We are going to get along great as long as none of you give me problems. Now take out your text books and turn to page 4, Introduction to Biology. We are going to go over what we will learn this year and the experiments we are going to conduct. I hope this class will be very interesting and fun for everyone."

When the class was over I started putting my books away, when Ella spoke to me.

"Would you like to sit beside me at lunch? I would love to hear more about you family."

"Yes sure. That would be nice." I said.

We walked to lunch together talking more about my family, but I never spoke about Bella. We went through the line and got our food that we weren't going to eat and sat down at a table by ourselves.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" she asked.

"Since 1918. I came down with the Spanish Influenza and was at the point of dying when Carlisle changed me. What about you?"

"I'm actually not sure. I woke up in 2007 not knowing who I was or who had changed me."

"Oh, well how long have you been in Forks?" I said.

"A year now. I went up north as far as I could and then came back down and into Alaska. I meet a very nice coven in Denali that took me in for a while. Then I came to Forks. Did you just get here?"

"Well, in a way yes. My family was here about one hundred years ago, before we moved to Manchester, England. They are actually going to meet me here in a few days. I came early to start school. I know the clan in Denali that you are talking about. I stayed with them for a while too."

"Oh really? Well they were very nice. So how many times have you been through high school?" she said.

"Just a few. I've been through college too. Some of the subjects get boring after a while." We both laughed at this.

When the school day was over I said goodbye to Ella and got into my silver Volvo. I still couldn't get it out of my head that I knew her from somewhere. I tried not to pay attention to it while I drove home.

When I got home I went up to my room and took a shower. I just wanted to unwind. I opened the shower door to turn on the water when I noticed Bella's strawberry shampoo on the shelf. I picked it up and opened the lid. Even after one hundred years it still smelled wonderful.

When I got in the water it was very warm. I opened up Bella's shampoo and pored some into my hand. I rubbed it into my hair and soon the whole bathroom smelled like Bella. It was heaven on earth.

When I had finished my shower I got dressed and walked downstairs. I walked into the garage and looked at Bella's car. It had arrived here before I had. I never drove it but I still had her keys, they were here. We never took them to Manchester.

I closed the door and walked into my piano room. I missed playing the piano. It was the only way I let out my stress. I walked over and sat down on the piano bench. Taking a deep breath I put my hands on the keys and started to play Emse's favorite. Before I noticed it the beautiful melody drifted into a more melancholy one, Bella's lullaby.

This time instead of stopping I played the entire song. Playing her song made me feel like she was sitting on the bench beside me listening. It also made me feel extremely sad. I walked out of the room and shut the door.

By playing her song I just ripped open my heart. Now I would have to deal with the pain all night and pray for the rising sun to be swift, rescuing my from my demons with the distraction of school.

* * *

**I possibly just spoiled the story for lots of very smart people. Well please review!!**


	3. Little Sister

**So I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated and here are my excuses (legitimate I might add) as to why.**

**Number One: I went to the beach with my friend for a week and didn't have any spare time to write because I was also reading my Harry Potter book. And the fact that I had no access to a computer.**

**Number Two: As soon as I got back from the beach I had to pack again. And three days later I left to get on a plain to go to Alaska for a cruise with my family. (my forth by the way. They are amazing! You should go on one)**

**Number Three: I got back yesterday night, late and was jet lagged. I had also just gotten my Eclipse book ( I had it delivered to my house while I was gone) and so I started reading that this morning at midnight and finished it tonight at 11:59 pm. It was amazing and I wont say anything about it here in case you haven't read it yet.**

**So those would be my excuses. I want to thank you all for the reviews! I love to get them! Also I would like to congratulate the people who guessed correctly the BIG thing that I gave away in the last chapter I think it was. Good for you. And to all the people that don't know yet you probably will after this chapter.**

**Now onto the story: **

**This chapter is called Little Sister. A song by Queens of the Stone Age courtesy of Kirby. **

* * *

When the morning came it brought with it the sun and another day of agony. Today there would be no distractions. I got up off the couch reluctantly and walked upstairs. I decided not to avoid it and spent the whole morning with Bella's memory.

When I finally got up it was midday. I had decided to go to the meadow instead of staying inside for the remainder of the day. I might as well enjoy the sun while it's out. I grabbed my keys off the dresser and ran downstairs to my car.

As soon as I pulled up I saw another car sitting there. Upon seeing it my breath caught in my throat and my chest grew tight. It was Bella's truck. I jumped out of the car and ran with all my might towards the meadow.  
When I broke through the trees I saw Ella lying in the grass before me, but Bella was no where to be seen.

She sat up and turned to look at me. Her skin was glittering like a diamond. Perfectly brilliant in every way. She was, _beautiful. _I quickly averted my eyes feeling like I had crossed a line by looking at her that way, but I couldn't keep my eyes away for long. She smiled a gorgeous smile and then waved me over to come sit next to her, and I did.

"Ella, is that your truck parked down there?"

"Yeah why?" she said.

"I was just curious. Where did you get it?" I said anxiously.

"Oh when I woke up after I was changed I needed a car so I picked up a local paper, read the adds, and found a very nice man who sold me the truck. He looked at me funny when I came to get it, but as soon as I saw the truck I feel in love with it. It has personality don't you think?"

"Yes, that it does have." How could Bella's truck still run after all this time?

"So how did you find this meadow?" she asked.

"I've been coming here since the last time I lived in Forks. And what about you? How did you find this place?" I said.

"Honestly I really don't know. I just had a urge to drive somewhere today and some how I got here. But you know, I think I have been here before. It's an odd feeling, to know you have been somewhere before but not remember anything about it." she said as she looked away.

"Yes, that is odd." I said.

We sat there in silence for quite some time enjoying the sunlight. When it started to get dark she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I was just going to drive around all night. I haven't got a place to stay so I just drive around, until the morning. I keep all of my things in my car."

"You don't have a place to stay?" I said in disbelief.

"Nope, there really isn't a place for a vampire." She laughed half heartedly.

"Well why don't you stay with me. We have a room you can stay in and I am sure Carlisle wouldn't mind." I said.

"No thanks. It's probably very inconvenient for you." she paused and looked at me. "Are you sure that I wouldn't be imposing?" she said, with the smallest hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure. Come on you can follow me back to the house in your truck." I said getting up to stand by her.

We both ran through the woods and back to our vehicles. She easily kept up with me. We got in our and I pulled out first so that she could follow me. It was very annoying to have to drive that slow and with every passing mile my temper would rise.

When we got to the house there was someone waiting for me on the front porch, Alice. As soon as she saw Bella's old truck she screamed and ran towards it. She threw open the door and screamed Bella's name before realizing she had the wrong person.

Ella got out of her car and walked over to me, Alice following close behind.

"Edward who is Bella?" She asked.

"Later. Alice this is Ella, and she has no where to stay. So I told her that she could stay with us." I said.

"Oh. Hi Ella. Umm Edward may I talk to you for a minute please?" Alice said.

Before I had a chance to answer Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house leaving Ella outside.

"Edward please tell me where she is going to stay?" Alice said, sounding anxious.

"Well," I said running my hand through my hair. "I thought that she could share your room if Jasper doesn't mind hanging out in my room until I can find Ella a permanent place to stay."

"I don't think Jasper will mind to much. I have ways to make him see reason."

"Okay Alice I don't want to hear about your sex life, so if there is nothing else you want to talk about,"

"Edward does Ella remind you of anyone? Someone we haven't seen in a very long time?"

"No Alice. _Why_?" Something was up with Alice.

"Oh never mind. Carlisle told me to tell you to see if the hospital has any openings."

"Okay I can do that. Now I have to get back to Ella." I said as I walked outside.

"Ella, Alice said that you can share her room. She can show you where it is and help you settle in."

"Okay thank you Alice. That's very sweet of you." said Ella.

"Oh no problem Bel I mean Ella. Come on and lets leave Edward to himself. I need some girl time anyway."

**Alice POV **

I winked at Edward and then turned to face Ella. I had a theory and tonight I was going to see how accurate it really is.

"Get your stuff Ella and I will give you the grand tour." I said sweetly.

Ella joined me on the front porch carrying a duffle bag. I was so shocked that my jaw dropped.

"Is that the only clothing you own?" I said, referring to the contents of the duffle bag.

"Well yeah. Plus the ones I'm wearing. Why?" she answered.

"_Why?_ A girl cannot possibly live on one duffle bag of clothes. We are going to have to go shopping." I said matter of factly.

Edward laughed behind us and turned to go inside. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Alice I really don't like shopping and I don't have any money."

"I wasn't going to let you pay anyway. It's all on me." I said and flashed her a smile.

"I can't let you do that Alice. I feel uncomfortable when other people spend money on me. That is really not necessary."

I tried to keep my thoughts from my eyes and face after she said this. It was the first step in proving me right.

"Ella please! I _want_ too! Now come on let's go see the house shall we?"

* * *

**Well there it is and I really hope you liked it and that it was long enough for you. Please review and keep guessing.**


	4. A Little Taste of Heaven

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Little Taste of Heaven**

"Edward?"

"Ugh. Up here Alice." I said. I really didn't feel like hearing what she had to say. I wanted to be trapped in my own little world for a while, but no. You can't have that when Alice is around.

"I wonder Edward, some strange things happened last night." she said, suspiciously.

"You wonder? Strange? What was strange?" I asked utterly confused.

"Oh just a few things. Well for one, did you know that Ella hates to shop?" she said.

"Yes, I do. If I remember correctly she said so yesterday. Get on with it Alice. I can hear your thoughts. If you want to tell me something big then spit it out already."

"Oh Edward, be patient and wait. I am not finished talking." she said, sitting down on the foot of my bed.

"Alright maybe she did mention that, but did you know she hates to have her make-up and hair done. She complained about it the whole time last night and wouldn't be still."

"If I was your guinea pig, I would complain too." I said, under my breath. Even though I knew quiet well that she could hear me.

"She also wears a very pretty ring around her little neck. It looks very much like Bella's wedding ring. When I asked her where she got it, she said she didn't know, that it had been with her ever since she was changed." she paused to take a breath.

"She also has a curios scar on the palm of her hand, in the shape of a crescent moon I believe. Edward do you know of anyone who would fit this same description? "

"Nope, sorry. Not a one Alice." I said as I exhaled.

Alice got up from where she was sitting and stood directly in front of me, hands on hips, with a _"I can't believe you just said that" _look on her face.

"Edward, are you honestly going to sit there and be completely clueless to the entire situation here?" Alice said, raising her voice. This Alice does not do much of, but when she does there is either something you are missing, or there is hell to pay.

"I didn't know there was a situation Alice." I said in my defense. I am not a complete idiot, I think.

"Not a situation? Well I would think when Bella comes back from the dead and doesn't remember who she is there is a goddamned situation!"

"Calm down Alice. What the hell do you mean by _come back from the dead _

" I said utterly lost and confused now.

"What I mean is, Ella is Bella with red hair!"

"Alice that's impossible. Bella is dead." I said quietly, looking down at the quilt.

"No, she's not. Not anymore." I looked at her skeptically.

"I know it's hard to believe Edward, but it's true." she said. " Come on I will show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes show you. Get dressed and then come over to the house, I will prove to you that you are wrong."

I sighed and got out of bed, reaching for my jeans. I pulled them up over my hips and went to find a shirt. Alice had already gone. This whole thing about Ella was unbelievable. There is no way on earth that she was Bella. I saw Bella, die. That memory was still hard to think about.

I found a decent moss green sweater and pulled it over my head. I sighed, slipped on my shoes, and made no hurry to meet Alice. I didn't believe her, not the slightest bit. It was impossible after all. Wasn't it?

Alice and Ella were sitting in the living room, playing cards. Both girls looked up at me as soon as I was through the threshold. Ella blushed and then smiled at me. Alice looked from me to Ella and back again. Her thoughts were ringing inside my head.

_Do not tell me you didn't see her blush Edward. Normal vampires can't do that! But Bella could!!! _

I let a small growl escape my mouth and Alice stopped attacking me with her mind. I went to sit on the ottoman opposite the girls, while they continued their card game. They were playing Crazy Eights and Alice was winning. I sat there and watched Ella's face the entire time.

She does have some of the same facial expressions as-- before I could finish the thought Alice spoke to me.

"Edward, Ella and I have been talking about music and she asked about you." There was that blush again. "I told her you played the piano. She said she would love to hear you play. Please play something for us." She said with a sweet smile.

_Play Bella's lullaby._

Alice sometimes took too much advantage of my special abilities. I sighed and got up from where I was sitting. Fine Alice. If you want me to play her lullaby I will, and I will show you that Ella is who she says she is, and not an angel of the past.

I walked over to the piano bench and sat down. Alice and Ella both started clapping. I stood up and gave a bow, which made them laugh. When my hands touched the ivory keys it was like a release. It hadn't been long since I had touched a piano, but it had been long enough for me to miss it like a drug.

I threw myself into the music and forgot that it wasn't just me in the room. Everything was quite. The world was at a stand-still. Nothing mattered anymore but the song. It had to be perfect. It had to be played. For her, for me, for the sake of memories.

I ended the song with its usual melancholy cord, but this time it was different. It changed everything. When I looked back at the girls Ella was standing up. I caught her eye and she looked like she was going to cry. Everything that passed between us at that very moment was like an electric shock being sent through my body, convulsing in every limb.

She slowly walked towards me. I stood up and then she was standing less than a foot away. She took my hand in hers and pressed them against her lips. Then she took my arms and wrapped them around her slender waist. I let her lean against me, in a sweet embrace. A tear escaped her eye and she whispered ever so softly,

"_I remember."_

**

* * *

**

**'A/N. Originally the chapter wasn't going to end like this. But I do like this ending better than the other. If this story were to be a movie the song, "So Much" by The Spill Canvas would start playing right now. I didn't know this was a song before last night, but thanks to my lovely editor ,Annilaia, she introduced me to the sweetest song! If you haven't heard it download it NOW! And go read Annilaia's (that is her fan fiction name) story's. Especially her oneshots! You are missing out if you don't go and read! Okay this is a long author's note so I am going to stop now! Please Review! **


	5. Victims of Love

**Well it looks like I was finally able to get my insperation back for this story and come up with a basic sub-plot line. Well I hope everyone likes it! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes! It is 12:56am on Christmas Eve, my contacts are dry, and I am about to fall asleep. I hope you all like this update though!!!!! Sorry it took so long again!**

**This chapter is called: Victims of Love, a song by Good Charlotte**

**Merry Christmas to all! I hope you get everything that you want!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward'****s POV**

**"Carlisle how do you think this could have happened?" **

**"Edward are you sure that it's Bella on the other side of that door?" he said. **

**"Absolutely. She remembers everything; the wedding, being changed, Jacob, and even Charlie. She can recall things from when she was still human." **

**"I'll take your word for it. Let her in Edward."**

**I walked to the door of Carlisle's office and opened it. Bella was leaning against the opposite wall looking as beautiful as ever. She smiled when she saw me and walked toward the door. I grabbed her hand and shut the door behind her as she walked into the office. **

**Carlisle****'s**** expression changed as soon as he looked at Bella. He walked over to her and embraced her. **

**"It's been too long Bella. I've missed you, we all have." He said as he smiled at her. **

**"I have missed everyone so much, and my life has been pointless without Edward." She said as she looked at me and smiled. **

**"Well Bella I think I have figured out what your power is finally, after all this time. Not only can you communicate telepathically with Edward but you can also bring yourself back to life once you die. Your body takes on some of the characteristics of the person who killed you and you experience amnesia. But as you can see your memory wouldn't stay gone forever. I think that your physical traits will start to come back as your memory does."**

**"That would explain why my hair is changing from red to brown. I'm happy about it. I never liked this color. It reminds me of Victoria."**

**"Carlisle if it's okay with you I would like to spend some time with Bella. I wanted to take her somewhere." **

**"Go ahead Edward. Have fun."**

**I took Bella by the hand and walked her to our bedroom. After she had recovered her memory she moved back in with me. **

**"Alright Bella, I have a surprise for you." **

**"Edward don't you remember that I hate surprises?" she whined. **

**"Of course I do but I am going to surprise you anyway. Now you have to go with Alice for a little bit so that I can get everything ready, but I should be finished by tonight." As soon as I said her name Alice appeared in the doorway.**

**"Come on Bella, Eddie has work to do." Alice winked at me, she knew what I was planning and I knew that Bella would try to get the information out of her. **

**"But I don't want to." Bella said. **

**"Too bad." said Alice. She walked over, grabbed Bella by the hand, and dragged her out of the room. **

**"Have fun Edward." Alice called as she pulled Bella down the hall and to her room. **

**Now that Bella was gone I had some work to do. I retrieved my laptop from its resting place on th****e dresser and sat down on my black couch. I had to find the perfect place for us to take a very belated honeymoon. **

**It was summer time and I was looking for a place where we could go and have our own private beach. To be able to lie in the sand under the sun with no worries in the world would be pure bliss. **

**I searched for about an hour until I found a house on one of the Greek Isles that had a private beach. It was perfect. ****I called up the man who owned**** it and arranged for Bella and me**** to rent the house for the next month. **

**After**** I called the airlines and got two first class tickets to Greece for tonight. It was noon and our plane left at 9:30. I still had plenty of time to do everything I wanted. I grabbed four suitcases out of the hall closet and packed clothing for both Bella and I. I also packed all of our toiletries that we would need for the next month. **

**I thought about how Bella and I were going to hunt on the island and came up with a good substitute. I picked up my cell ph****one and called Emmett. It rang**** once before he picked it up.**

**"It's Emmett, speak up or hang up."**

**"Emmett ****it's**** Edward." I said. **

**"I know that. What's up bro?"**

**"Well I have something I want you to do for me. Well for Bella and me."**

**"You ****name it and I'll do it."**

**"I knew you would. Okay Emmett, Bella and I are going on a belated honeymoon. I rented a private villa on the Greek Isles and our plane leaves tonight. We are going to be gone for a month and we won't be able to hunt, unless Bella feels like sea food. So I need you to go to one of the local farms and massacre a few cows. You are going to need to steal some blood bags from the blood bank too. Are you up for it Emmett?"**

**"So you want me to steal blood bags from a blood bank and murder a bunch of cows. Yeah I'm up for it, but what am I supposed to do with the bodies?"**

**"Just break the necks and carry them into the woods away from the others. After you have gotten all the blood ****out ,**** just burn them."**

**"Alright, I should be done by three. I'll see you then okay."**

**"Alright, and Emmett, don't mention any of this to Bella. It's going to be a surprise."**

**"Alright but Edward, how do you expect to get all that blood to Greece?"**

**"I'm going to talk to Carlisle about it."**

**"Okay, later then."**

**"Later." I said as a hung up the phone.**

**"Sometimes Emmett is just a little too enthusiastic." I laughed to myself as I said this.****Now it was time to talk to Carlisle about transporting blood. **

**

* * *

****"It won't be hard to ship the blood Edward. I can easily say it's for a patient. No one will question a doctor. Just get me the address to the house you are staying at and it will get there shortly after you do."**

**"Thanks Carlisle. I owe you one." I wrote down the address for our villa and walked out of Carlisle's office. **

**As soon as Emmett made i****t home we unloaded the car and p****ut the blood in the refrigerator. Carlisle promised to send it from work the next day. Everything ****was ready to go. I had finished packing the car and now all that was left to do was go save Bella from Alice. **

**"Alice," I called up the stairs. "****time**** to unhand my wife." I laughed as Bella ****came**** flying down the stairs and into my arms. **

**"Thank God! Alice was about to give me a make-over." She said.**

**"Well I am glad I could save you. Now it's time to go." I said deviously, because she still didn't have a clue to what I was planning. **

**I led Bella out to the car and drove to Seattle. ****When we got to the airport Bella wouldn't stop asking me questions. **

**"Edward why are we at the airport?"**

**"You will have to wait and see." I grinned as I pulled our luggage out of the car. She was surprised to see how much of it there was. **

**"How long are we going to be gone for?" she said.**

**"Only a month." I said. Bella gasped**

**"A month? Edward now you have to tell me where we are going." **

**"Nope**** not yet."**

**When we walked into the airport and I checked our luggage I finally handed Bella her ticket so that she could see where we were going.**

**"The Greek Isles? Are you serious?" she sounded excited.**

**"Yes, very. We never got a honeymoon so we are taking one now." I smiled at her. **

**"Oh Edward this is awesome!" She said as she laughed and ran into my arms. This was the start of the best month of my afterlife. **

* * *

**Please review! As a Christmas present to me! I will love you all forever! And hey it gives me more insperation to write! So if you want another chapter you better review!**


	6. Final Author's Note: Important!

So as most of you have noticed my writing for this account has completely stopped. Well mostly it's because I've changed so much as a writer that I just can't seem to bring myself to continue any of the stories on this fanfiction account. So for the first order of business I am offering up all of my stories except Neurotically Yours to anyone who would like to continue the story themselves. You just have to send me a personal message letting me know that you want it because I will only let one person continue each story. First come, first serve.

Now for the second order of business, I have started to write more mature fanfiction under a new account (.net/~MeghanAnnCullen). No stories have been posted on there yet because I am currently working on one. But before I post it I want to have it mostly finished so that I can post chapters on a regular basis. This story will be rated M for lemons and it is a Twilight fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you this is because I am desperately looking for a Beta. I need someone who won't be bothered by lemons and who can give me advice on them and someone that can help me by proof reading my chapters for errors. I also need someone who can receive files that are Microsoft Office Word '07 edition. Please let me know if you are interested.

I am also opening up as a Beta myself. So if anyone needs a Beta let me know.

Thanks so much!

Meghan

(Charlotte Cullen)


End file.
